


A Wild Ride

by ctaylor542



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beastitality, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: Regina and her loyal steed Rocinante  take  eachother for a wild ride





	1. Chapter 1

It was early Sunday morning Regina favorite time to ride. Rocinante was up and already excited fo their ride. As Regina prepared the saddle for riding she caught a glimpse of his cock harden and throbbing at excitement of being riden. She tried to let go of the thought but it only made her wetter with dirty thoughts of what was about to come. 

As she mounted him a and off they went galloping over the countryside with each bump against her clit making her wetter and wetter. Finally they came upon a lake Regina feeling the need to cool off decides to take a dip in the lake.

Slowly she starts to take her clothes off Rocinante snorting and stomping at the sight in front of him. Regina slowly takes a swim in the lake after a while she comes out of the lake glistening and still wet. 

As she turns to look at Rocinante she notices his cock has grown harder and larger at the sight of her. She can’t help it anymore she feels herself dripping she slowly starts to play with her clit and masturbating in front of him. Rocinante is in a frenzy at this point snorting and bucking for a release.

Regina decides to give him what he wants slowly she moves toward him grabbing his throbbing massive cock. She Slowly strokes him Rocinante starts snorting and making frenzied noises. She then wraps her mouth around his cock taking as much in as possible. Rocinante is bucking and snorting louder as she struggles choking but finally finding a good rhythm on his cock.

Regina can taste his precum building now she sucks and strokes him harder and faster. Rocinante let’s out out a loud screech and snort stomping at the ground cumming in her mouth. Regina tries her best to swallow what she can but it slowly cum spills from her mouth out over her breast and body covering her in cum slowly dripping down her pussy and thighs. 

Regina removes her mouth noticing that Rocinante is still hard. Regina so wet knowing exactly what he wants. Laying on her back she slowly guides his cock to her pussy using the head to play with her clit teasing him and bracing herself. Finally Rocinante enters her Regina moans at the feeling of being filled up by his massive cock. She takes minute to adjust and she finally finds a rhythm with him.Rocinante begins to fuck her harder and harder. Regina is moaning and screaming from being stretched to her limits. 

It’s painful but the pleasure is so much more. now Rocinante is drilling into her deeper than ever had before Regina can feel her orgasm building. Finally she adds a hand to her clit and finally cums squirting all over his cock.

Breathing heavily almost ready to pass out Rocinante starts thrusting again fucking her even harder Regina now past the point of screaming she cums over and over again until Rocinante let’s out one finally scream cumming deep inside of her as he exits her cum oozes our spilling over her thighs and legs Regina is to weak to walk at this point Rocinante moves and lies beside her. As Regina looks up at the clouds feeling pleased and fucked like she never has before.


	2. Late night fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina pays Rocinante a late night visit

It had been a week since their time by the lake. Regina twisting and turning in bed trying to hard to think about anything else. But it’s no use all that on her mind are Rocinante thrusts and cock. 

Her pussy is getting wetter and wetter from the thoughts. She has thought about home day and night since that day. Tonight is no different as she starts to slowly rub her clit trying to get release. It’s no use it’s not the release she needs only his thick and long cock can finally give her a true release.

Getting out of bed she quietly makes her way outside towards the stable. The anticipation is killing her already soaking wet from what’s about to happen. Finally she enters the stable Rocinante noticing her scent and presence starts to snort and grunt at the sight of her.

Regina enters his stable calming and rubbing him. Rocinante now calm begins to chew and snort at her trying to get her clothes off. She obliges slowly removing her clothes. Regina glancing down at his harden cock can’t help but feel urge to have it in her mouth. 

She slowly bends down to her taking his cock into her hands it’s as hardness and thickness sends shivers down her spine. Taking his cock with both hands she slowly begins to stroke him Rocinante let’s out a snort and stomps his huffs as she takes him in her mouth. 

Regina now stroking and sucking his cock finally adjusts to size and finds a rythm. She pics up the pace stroking him and taking his cock as deep as possible trying her best not to gag from having him so deep in her throat. She removes her mouth with a loud pop Rocinante snorts and kicks the ground from the removal.

Sticking out her tongue she slowly strewls arounf and plays with the head of Rocinante cock. Finally she wraps her mouth around his cock again sucking him harder and faster Rocinante let’s out another loud screech before finally filling her mouth with warm thick cum shooting spurt after spurt. Trying her best to hold it in is impossible and cum slowly starts to leak and drip all over body down her breasts and and slowly flows down her pussy.

Regina removes her mouth and swallows as much as she can. Not yet satisfied she slowly stands and leans back against the stable door playing with her clit teasing and getting him hard again  
Rocinante fully erect again snorting Regina knows what he wants and what will finally give her a release.

Bending over she places her hand against the stable door and slowly rubs her clit prepared and anticipating the pounding she’s about to receive. Rocinante now behind her she takes his cock in her hand and guides him to her pussy slowly he enters her Regina grabs the stable door for support. Finally he thrusts for the first time Regina let’s out a moan. Rocinante now picks up the pace fucking her harder making Regina eyes roll into the back of her head until she adds a hand to her clit and squirts all over his cock. Nearly passing out from having her brains fucked. She is she let’s out another scream now feeling another orgasm building. 

Rocinante now starts to thrust and thrust not letting up with intentions of splitting her in half with his cock. Regina now screaming and moaning incoherent words. Finally after a few more thrusts she cums again squirting all over his cock. With one last thrust Rocinante let’s out one last screech before filling her up with cum. Regina now filled and with cum dripping down her thighs and looking pooling on the ground she finally removes his cock. Now fully satisfied and barely able to walk she lays down and sighs finally getting the release she so desperately needed.


End file.
